Innovations in orthopedic surgical techniques have brought about the use of external fixators to combat bone deformities and deficiencies associated with patient's limbs. External fixators function as devices for the lengthening of abnormal bones caused by genetic dispositions, diseases, and accidents. The devices operate by encircling the circumference of the patient's limb with orthopedic rings. The rings are secured by therapeutic pins that impale the limb and outer support rods that connect the rings and increase tension. Moreover, the device's adjustability lies in the mobility of the rings. Adjustability is the important factor in correcting abnormalities in bone structure. However, the apparatus, although adaptable to suit a patient's proportions and deformities, can be cumbersome when the patient lies in the prone or supine position. This can cause undue stress in the limb and an additional amount of pain and discomfort to the patient.
With the advent of adaptable fixating devices, means for supporting the patient's body was needed. In the Soviet Union where external fixation or the Ilizarov Orthopedic Method was introduced approximately thirty-five years ago, support techniques were formulated. For instance, a special mattress was constructed which enabled a patient with a fixator apparatus attached posterior to the buttock to lie in the supine position. The mattress contained a hole which allowed the fixed apparatus to sink into the hole at the level of the patient's buttock.
There is a definite need to develop new means for administering treatment with external fixators and alleviating patients, discomfort.